Fire and Ice
by Zarvonius
Summary: Here's a riddle for you; find the answer. What happens when one of Elsa's childhood friends, a fire-wielding prince from Arandelle's neighboring and allied nation of Vendenrein, visits Elsa's kingdom? Also, what happens when Elsa's future husband, Jack Frost, cheats on her? Read and find out! Rated M for safety. Read and review, no flames. Flames are my character's job. P
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter I**

Vendenrein and Arandelle were the staunchest of allies, and had been for a hundred years. Vendenrein's ruler, King Maximillian, reigned with a benevolent hand. His eldest son, Reinhard, was next in line for the throne. Maximillian's younger son was Wolfgang, and Wolfgang could control fire. Maximillian was planning to send Wolfgang to Arandelle for a vacation as a reward for his victories against Vendenrein's sworn enemy, Stanstafür. "Right," said Maximillian when Wolfgang mounted his horse, "Just so you know, their queen is looking for a husband. She has her eye on someone named Jack Frost, from what I hear. If all else fails, she has a sister. Yes, I _did _have an ulterior motive; do us proud!"

Wolfgang sped north towards the border between the two kingdoms, his things having arrived ahead of him in a carriage. When he arrived in Arandelle three hours later, he noticed that everything was green and full of life. "So this damn ice spell finally ended. Good." As he rode closer to the palace, he noticed the queen of Arandelle standing out front with her sister and a man with snow-white hair. "Wolfgang!" she said happily. "Welcome to Arandelle!" "Well hello there, Elsa," said Wolfgang. Elsa and Wolfgang had been friends since childhood. "My father sent me to torment you." "Um… hi," said Elsa's sister, Anna, blushing. She thought that this black-haired, green-eyed man was, there was no other word for it, handsome.

Wolfgang formed a fireball in his hand and bounced it up and down, thinking of what to say next. I control ice, just like the queen here," said the other man. "Jack Frost, I assume." "Yes, and I see the way you're…" Elsa gave Jack a hard stare. "Don't even think about it," she said. "He's a bit overprotective of me," said Elsa. "I'd protect a beautiful woman, too," replied Wolfgang. "Damn it, Wolfgang…" Jack said through gritted teeth. "You ah, want me to thaw you out there, frosty?" asked Wolfgang, smiling as a fireball appeared in his hand. Jack produced a ball of ice. "Ready any time you are!" "Can we please not fight?" said Anna shyly. Wolfgang looked at Elsa. "Want me to make him dance?" "_Jack_!" Elsa cried. "Put that _damn frost orb away_! _Now_!" "I…" Jack said, holding up a finger, "I'm leaving. Forget this, he's an idiot." "I think I'd better go too, Elsa," said Anna. "Sorry about that," said Wolfgang. "Some people are just…" "I know," said Elsa. "His jealousy bothers me, but what can you do?" "I'm not about to tell you how to handle your love life unless you ask for advice." "Well now that he's gone," said Elsa, "shall we take a walk in the gardens?" "Certainly," said Wolfgang.

While the two were strolling, they talked about how the two kingdoms were faring. "We recently won a war against Stanstafür," he said, spitting out the last word. Elsa smiled. "I'm glad we're allies, then. They're a powerful nation." "Which means they can rebuild, and we can hit them again; I'd like my brother to just take them over when he becomes king so we can forget this nonsense." Wolfgang and Elsa went on conversing, switching the topic to each other. They found that they had much in common, aside from their magic. That was when Elsa received a rather unpleasant surprise. Elsa gasped as tears started to pour from her eyes. "Jack?!" she gasped. "How _dare_ you!" Jack broke away from Anna's lips a few seconds later. Jack stared at Elsa with a surprised expression. "Uh… this is… awkward…" Wolfgang looked at Elsa and said, "Do you want me to…" "Do… do whatever you want, Wolfgang, I…" "You're an idiot," said Wolfgang, walking over to Jack. "You're a crooked son of a bitch, that's what you are! Building a relationship with a woman and smashing it to pieces! i Jack stared at Elsa with a surprised expression. "Uh… this is… awkward…" Wolfgang looked at Elsa and said, "Do you want me to…" "Do… do whatever you want, Wolfgang, I…" "You're an idiot," said Wolfgang, walking over to Jack. "You're a crooked son of a bitch, that's what you are! Building a relationship with a woman and smashing it to pieces! _You're a lying, cheating, conniving son of a bitch, Frost_!" Wolfgang turned on his heels. "Let's go, Elsa," he said softly. "Come on."

"I can't believe this," Elsa said through her tears as she and Wolfgang sat on a bench on the other side of the gardens. "I'm sorry," said Wolfgang softly, taking Elsa in his arms. "I'm so sorry…" Elsa clung to Wolfgang as though he was the only real thing in the world and sobbed. "Shhh… Elsa…" Wolfgang whispered as he rocked her gently and stroked her back. "Shhh…" "He and I were… we were in _love_! We were in love and he… he… with _her_!" "Elsa, if there's anything I can do…" "Just hold me, Wolfgang," she sobbed. "Just… just hold me." Wolfgang held Elsa close and cooed to her softly. When Elsa was done crying, Wolfgang wiped away Elsa's tears. "I would _never_," he said, "do that to a woman. Listen to me." He pulled away and held Elsa's face in his hand. "People who do that are _rats_. They're _fleas_ on rats, no they… Worse, they're _paramecia_ on fleas on rats." "I… I have some business to attend to. We'll talk later."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gardens, a different conversation was taking place. "How _dare_ you hurt my sister like this," Anna screamed. "I… I cannot _believe_ you!" "But… Anna, I…" "Shut up!" yelled Anna, storming away. Jack just sat there and sighed. "This is all Wolfgang's fault," he muttered. "I'm going to kill him." That was when Wolfgang appeared. "_Jack_!" he roared. "_I'm gonna turn you into fucking carbon_!" Wolfgang's eyes turned red as he levitated, fire swirling around him. Two swords appeared in his hands. These swords appeared to be made from lava that had partially hardened. "How _dare_ you hurt my friend like that!" he shouted, his voice deepening and resonating through the gardens. Wolfgang then absorbed the inferno into his body, changing shape. He grew a full two feet, and instead of the formal attire he was wearing, black burning armor covered his entire body. His eyes glowed red, and a helmet appeared on his head, made from the same material as the rest of the armor; this helmet sported a pair of horns on the front that curved their way upwards. Jack stepped back. Wolfgang looked and sounded like a _monster_! He formed a spear of frost in his hands. "This is _your_ fault," he hissed. Wolfgang shot upwards and landed behind his opponent. "Come, wretch," he bellowed, "and _burn_!" _"I think I know why Wolfgang won that war against Stanstafür_," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wolfgang roared loudly as he swung at jack, who snapped out of his fear and dodged, trying to jab his ice spear into Wolfgang's shoulder. Wolfgang took the blow and bellowed in pain. Then, he took off into the air, jets of fire spouting beneath him. When he landed, he brought his swords down, raking his blades across his enemy's back. Jack cried out in pain and shot ice from his fingers, but Wolfgang was ready. He inhaled deeply, fire leaping from his mouth as he exhaled, melting the ice. "The fire that burns within me," he roared, "_cannot_ be extinguished!" "That's what _you_ think!" retorted Jack as a spike of ice shot up at Wolfgang, who was impaled. He sheathed his swords and grabbed the ice spike, melting it and collapsing onto the ground. He closed his eyes and clenched his entire body as he cauterized the wound, and rose again.

Jack noticed that Wolfgang was wobbly on his feet, so he formed another ice spear, throwing it at Wolfgang, who caught and melted it. Wolfgang then countered by shooting a fireball from his sword. Jack barely had time to dodge as the fireball singed his hair. That was when Jack launched a spike of ice. The spike hit Wolfgang square in the chest. Elsa happened upon the scene a few seconds later. "What's… that?" she gasped, looking at the huge creature. The creature collapsed to the floor and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing Wolfgang's prone form. "_That's Wolfgang_?!" she cried. Wolfgang got up and thrust out his hand, a lasso of fire encircling Jack. "What's… what's he doing?!" cried Anna, who had run outside. Wolfgang threw Jack into the air, the lasso dissipating. When Jack started to fall, Wolfgang conjured another lasso and sped Jack's descent greatly. Jack slammed into the ground, and Wolfgang walked away, blowing on his hand and wiping it on his jacket.

Anna may have been angry at Jack, but she still loved him. "No…" she said, tears coming to her eyes. She ran to jack's side and turned him onto his back. "Oh no, no, no, no, no…" Jack was covered in burns. "Wolf… gang…" he rasped weakly, "too… power... powerful…" "You hang in there, Jack; don't you _dare_ die on me." "I… I'll be…" whispered Jack as he rose to his feet with great effort. Jack encased himself in ice for a moment, and then broke free. "Damn Wolfgang for stealing Elsa from me… _damn him_!" "Please don't go after him!" Anna wailed. "He'll kill you!" "How can you kill a man who can't die?" Jack said. "I'm going to find out!"

Wolfgang, meanwhile, was walking back into the palace when Elsa caught up with him. "You almost _killed_ him!" "I know," said Wolfgang with a shrug, "and if he hasn't learned his lesson, I'll best him again." "And what was that… that _thing_ you turned into?!" "That's a fire spirit that entered my body while I was experimenting with my powers. Ordinarily, spirits are just little wisps, but if they find a host, the host can, with the right magic, control them and become almost unstoppable. If they're defeated in the 'spirit form' as it's known, the spirit dissipates, being unable to manifest again for a certain period of time. If they leave the form, they can reenter it. The form is assumed during periods of very strong emotion in the early stages, but with time, you can learn to enter and leave it at will. I haven't gotten that far yet."

"And how do I control a fire spirit?" "You don't, you control frost. An ice spirit, however, is a different story." "Right," said Elsa. "But… why did you get into that fight?" "Would you rather I let jack get away with hurting you?" "You don't have to kill him." "Quite frankly, Elsa, I don't need him alive, either." "You don't like him much, do you?" "Not particularly, no." Elsa sighed. "I'll tell you what we need; a vacation." Elsa walked over to Anna. "You're in charge while I go on vacation with Wolfgang. If Arandelle isn't in one piece, when we get back, I swear…" Elsa walked back to Wolfgang and said, "I'll ready a carriage." "No need," said Wolfgang. He picked up Elsa, cradling her in his arms. "Hang on!" Elsa let out a cry of surprise as jets of flame spouted from Wolfgang's feet, throwing her arms around his neck. Wolfgang tilted himself forward once they were nice and high, and fired another jet of flame. "See, Elsa?!" he called over the wind rushing past them. "Who needs a carriage when you've got this?!"

After about five minutes, Wolfgang looked down and checked his position. He was flying above a lush field. "There's my country estate!" Elsa said, pointing to a respectably sized dwelling with gardens in the back. "Right there!" Wolfgang and Elsa were flying a hundred feet in the air. Wolfgang pointed his feet at the ground and inhaled deeply, looking upwards, breathing fire and slowing him down. When he began to fall, Elsa looked down and gasped. "We're doomed!" she screamed. Wolfgang shot fire from under his feet, and by the time they were ten feet up, the descent slowed enough so that when they landed, they did so almost silently. Elsa leapt out of Wolfgang's arms. "That was fun!" she said, smiling. The pair walked into the estate and Wolfgang selected a guest room… the one right next to Elsa's chambers. Elsa blushed as she entered her rooms. Had Wolfgang chosen that one… on purpose? Now that she thought about it at length, Wolfgang _would _be a better husband than Jack… and he _was_ quite handsome… and Arandelle and Vendenrein _were_ allies… Elsa smiled as she thought of this, and started to feel _very_ warm. When she was sure that Wolfgang wouldn't be in his chambers for the rest of the day, she undid her hair and changed into her nightgown. Double checking for Wolfgang, she went into his bedchamber and closed the door.

Wolfgang was taking the rest of the afternoon to explore the palace. Whoever had built it had done a damn fine job; that was certain. The gardens were immaculate, and the rooms were the same way. Wolfgang decided to sit down a while and do absolutely nothing. That was when he thought of Elsa. She was so beautiful. How could anyone see another man behind her back? That Jack Frost was an idiot. Wolfgang chuckled softly as he thought of taking off those dresses she always wore, and how a queen of ice could be so… so _hot_. When the sun started to set, he walked back to his chambers. He opened the door, and there was Elsa. She was in a nightgown that revealed every gorgeous detail of her sensuous feet and legs. Her snow-white hair cascaded down her exquisite form like a beautiful waterfall. "Hello, Wolfgang," she purred with a smile. Wolfgang smiled and closed his door, walking over to Elsa. "I thought you were still upset," he said. "Ohhh, Wolfy…" she said softly, "how can I be when _you're_ here?" Wolfgang sat at the foot of the bed and put Elsa's feet in his lap, massaging them lovingly and kissing the top, tip, and bottom of each of her toes. Elsa lay back with a soft moan, wiggling her toes as Wolfgang kissed them. Wolfgang started to rub Elsa's toes and kiss the tops and bottoms of her feet next, before rubbing and kissing her lower legs. "This… this is turning me on," Elsa said softly. Wolfgang smiled as he slid his hands up Elsa's body, kissing her passionately. He then slid the straps of Elsa's nightgown off of her beautiful shoulders, kissing her ear. "Elsa…" he whispered into it, "You're so beautiful…" When Wolfgang slid Elsa's nightgown completely off, Elsa pretended to shiver. "Mmm, I'm cold… could you share your warmth?" Wolfgang removed his clothes rather unceremoniously and lay on top of Elsa, smiling as he used his powers to cast a contraceptive spell on himself.

Elsa turned a deep scarlet as she laid eyes on Wolfgang's body. She barely had time to think when Wolfgang entered her slowly. Wolfgang looked at Elsa with a smile and kissed the nape of her neck and trailed kisses to her shoulder. When he started to thrust, he did so slowly. When Elsa's hymen was pierced, she let out a groan, but her expression of pain quickly turned to one of pleasure. "Yes…" she moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around Wolfgang's waist and grabbed his hair softly. "Mmm… please be gentle…" Wolfgang went a little harder, a little faste,r and a little deeper, and Elsa's moans increased in pitch and volume. Wolfgang held Elsa's arms above her head by her wrists and kissed her neck as he made love to her. A few minutes later, Elsa climaxed. That was when she did something that she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She screamed.

Wolfgang reached his peak at the same time as Elsa, moaning out her name loudly. When it was over, Wolfgang smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up," he cooed, putting his mouth to Elsa's sex and exploring her with his tongue. Elsa's eyes rolled back into her head as she arched her back in pleasure. Elsa gasped and shuddered as Wolfgang worked his magic, rubbing her inner thighs. "This is…" she moaned loudly, "…amazing." Wolfgang moaned into Elsa's flower as he bounced his head up and down gently, blowing and sucking. Elsa moaned, gasped, and shuddered in pleasure, climaxing moments later. Wolfgang took in her sweet nectar and crawled up the bed, holding her close. Her entire body had gone limp and her breath and heart rate had slowed. Elsa had fainted from pleasure. Wolfgang himself drifted off a few minutes later.

The next morning, Wolfgang awoke and felt around for Elsa, but she wasn't there. When he rolled over onto his back, he saw Elsa's beautiful face looking down at him. "Hello," she said softly. "Good morning, Elsa," said Wolfgang groggily. "You should probably get up." "And ignore the beautiful angel in my bed? Never." Elsa moaned softly as she returned to the bed. The two held each other, and Wolfgang stroked Elsa's hair. Then, she heard something that made her heart sing. "I love you, Elsa," said Wolfgang softly. Elsa cuddled into Wolfgang, burying her head in his chest. "I love you, too," she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Wolfgang and Elsa finally rolled out of bed after an hour of holding and caressing each other. "I love you, my little snow angel," Wolfgang said softly. "I love you too, Wolfy," Elsa replied. She smiled and looked at Wolfgang with love in her eyes. "I'm going for a swim," she said, "and I'm not going to bother with clothes. Feel free to jump in any time." She rubbed her leg against Wolfgang's and left. God, he was so hard right now. Elsa, in the meantime, slowly walked into the cool water of a small man-made pond behind the gardens. She began to swim, smiling as she thought of Wolfgang. Last night had been amazing! A few minutes later, she stopped, looking for him. That was when the assassin struck. He grabbed Elsa from behind, and she reacted quickly, managing to turn and thrust a spike of ice through his thigh, but he wouldn't be distracted by such trivial things as pain.

The would-be killer held Elsa under the water as she struggled. Elsa finally managed to freeze the assassin in a block of ice and fling him to shore, where the ice block broke, freeing the assassin. Satisfied that Elsa was probably dead, he ran to the estate in an attempt to kill Wolfgang. Wolfgang walked out into the gardens and saw the assassin. The man had his weapons out, so Wolfgang thrust out his hand, heating the steel to its melting point. The man screamed as he dropped his knives. "Tell me, you who would end my life," he said coldly. "Did whoever sent you even _bother_ to tell you how powerful I was?"

Wolfgang formed a fireball in his hand. "Here. Let me enlighten you." He threw the fireball at the assassin, who received it full in the chest. He landed ten feet away. "Now I know why you have to die!" he said. "So my employer is no longer _hindered_!" "And who is this employer?" asked Wolfgang. "Tell… you… _nothing_!" he managed to grunt as he ran at Wolfgang, who was stabbed in the arm by a spare dagger the man carried. That was when the transformation occurred. "I shall _not_ be denied," he bellowed. He swung his sword at the assassin's midsection, scoring a minor hit. The assassin doubled over, clutching his burning gut. "Jack Frost!" he screamed, "_Jack Frost_!" "I thought so." Wolfgang pulled the man to him with a rope of flame, then took hold of his head and squeezed. The assassin's scream was inhuman as his head was crushed, and suddenly cut off as flesh, brain, and bone dropped to the floor in a gory heap.

Wolfgang returned to normal and walked over to the pond. That was when he saw the limp, naked body in the water. "Elsa," he muttered, swimming out to her. He picked her up and gently carried her to shore, laying her down not far from the pond. He shook her shoulders. "Elsa," he said. "Elsa!" His breath caught in his throat as he tilted her head back and opened her mouth, checking for breathing, while putting two fingers on her soft neck. "No…" he whispered. She couldn't be… "Elsa," he whispered frantically, compressing her chest thirty times. "Elsa, stay with me!" He pinched her nose and breathed his life into her twice. Her skin felt like ice, and it wasn't because of her powers. "Elsa!" he said, patting her cheek. "Elsa, come on!" A lump was forming in his throat. "Breathe for me, Elsa!" he cried as he started his second set of compressions. "Don't… don't go!" He breathed for her twice more. He checked again; she was still unresponsive. "No…" he said, tears pouring from his eyes. He compressed thirty more times. "You can't die!" he cried. "I can't lose you!" He breathed for her once… "I love you too much;" and again. He checked again… still nothing. He compressed thirty more times. "Come on, Elsa!" he practically sobbed. "I love you, come on! Let's go, Elsa, open your eyes!" He breathed for her two more times. Wolfgang didn't stop for five whole minutes. When he'd breathed for her one last time, Elsa's eyes snapped open; she took a big gulp of air and started coughing up water. She was alive!

"What… what happened?" she said weakly. Wolfgang had regained his composure at this point. "Some idiot apparently wanted you dead. He came after me and said he was sent by Frost." Elsa's breathing slowed, her heart rate calming down. "You stopped breathing," Wolfgang said softly. "Your heart stopped beating. I had to revive you." "I… I almost died?" "I guess the swim's a wash, isn't it?" "I never said that," said Elsa. "Just let me rest a bit." Elsa and Wolfgang held each other and curled up on the beach. "I thought I'd lost you," Wolfgang whispered. "It's a good thing you didn't." "You… you're my heart, Elsa; if I lose you… I lose my heart." Elsa moaned softly in response and closed her eyes, sleep setting in. Wolfgang continued to hold Elsa, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. When she woke up three hours later, Wolfgang slid his fingers down her body and started to rub her feet. Elsa moaned, tilting her head back and opening her mouth slightly. "That feels wonderful," she moaned. Wolfgang smiled and kissed the sole of Elsa's foot. "Soft little feet," he cooed. Elsa playfully wiggled her toes as Wolfgang started to kiss them. "I love it when you do that," she said softly.

Wolfgang and Elsa went back to the bedchamber, where Elsa got dressed. When the couple exited the room, a courier was waiting. "King Maximillian of Vendenrein is coming in a month," he said. "Excellent," said Wolfgang. "I'll tell him what progress I've made." Wolfgang went to the foyer of the estate and saw a man in a red uniform, the uniform of the hated Stanstafür! "Prince Wolfgang von Reikelt," said the man, "I am here on behalf of my king to say that you will pay for your insults! We shall _not_ be defeated!" Wolfgang shook his head. "Shut up," he said. "Vendenrein's victory shall not go unpunished," he said. "Bring out the prisoner!" A man dressed all in black entered the foyer, holding a knife to the throat of a struggling Elsa. "I'll get you out of this, Elsa," he said. "Your whore will, more than likely, not survive this," said the soldier calmly. "My friend here was kind enough to put handcuffs on her that nullified her magic. Oh, and if you try to burn your way out of this one…" The assassin pressed his knife to Elsa's throat, "Your little Elsa will die. Just… like… that. Take her back to Stanstafür. You've done well, friend." The assassin and the soldier left. Wolfgang watched the three go and furrowed his brow. He wanted to kill the men who held her, but he knew that if he tried, Elsa would die, so there was nothing he could do at this point.

Wolfgang went outside and used his powers to fly back to the Royal Palace. When he got there, he saw Jack in the foyer. "Jack, I never thought I'd say this," he said. "But we need to…" He swallowed. "…Team up." "Why would I want to do that?" "Because," said Wolfgang, "Those bastards from Stanstafür have Elsa." "What?!" Jack shouted. "They kidnapped…" "I'm afraid so." "She's probably going to end up in a fortification. You won't be able to do this alone. I'm with you, von Reikelt. Let's do this!" Jack and Wolfgang left, but before they could get to the stable, they met Anna. "Where are you going without me, Jack?" she pouted. "Elsa's been kidnapped," Jack said. "You're not going without me!" she said. Wolfgang nodded. "Right, now I'm going to fly to the border of Stanstafür," said Wolfgang. Meet me there when you can." Anna looked at Wolfgang and batted her eyelashes. "Carry me?" she said. "Anna…" Jack said, covering his face with his palm and shaking his head. Wolfgang scooped Anna up, and she held onto him for dear life, giggling. Wolfgang smiled as he slowly lifted off. "Wolfgang? Uh… I'm not ready yet. Wolfgang?!" Wolfgang blasted off without warning, causing Anna to scream. "Nice," jack chuckled, starting to levitate on a cloud of ice and speed towards Stanstafür.

Wolfgang and Anna were the first to arrive. When Wolfgang landed, Anna rolled out of his arms and stood up. "_I wasn't ready_!" she cried. "Elsa isn't going to wait for you!" Wolfgang shot back. When Jack arrived, two hours had passed. "Alright," said jack, "Time to nip at this idiot's nose. And by nip I mean _break_ the fucking thing!" "Hey Jack, are you related to anyone named Robert?" "Shut your stupid face Wolfgang," Jack muttered. "_Shut _it!" That night, Wolfgang got a fire going and dug around in the pack he'd brought with him, producing three bedrolls. Wolfgang closed his eyes, called on the fire spirit that burned inside him, and summoned a fire sentry to ward off intruders. This sentry was essentially a stationary fireball that could burn enemies. The fire sentry multiplied until the camp was surrounded by them. "Nice trick," said Jack. "The way I see it," said Wolfgang, we're about a quarter of the way to where we need to go. The strongest fortification in Stanstafür will be three more days away. If Elsa's anywhere, she's there."

The next day, in Stanstafür's strongest fortification, Fort Heizen, Elsa was brought into what she perceived to be a dungeon. She was completely naked except for a bra and a pair of panties, but the guards were under orders not to rape her. "Whatever you want out of me, you won't get it," said Elsa defiantly. "We don't want anything from you," said the fortress' head jailer coolly. "We're using you as bait. When Wolfgang comes for you, he will die, and Stanstafür will finally conquer Vendenrein. Arendelle, too, if we're lucky." Elsa was given a glass of wine. "By the way," he continued, "don't bother trying to use your powers. You can't. We've warded the entire room." Elsa drank her wine and shrugged. A few minutes later, her vision blurred. She felt herself fall, and then she felt herself being picked up. Then she knew no more.

The head jailor checked Elsa's breathing and heartbeat. Both were there, but slowed; the wine had put her in a very deep sleep, and when she woke up, the jailer knew that the poison would have a rather unpleasant side effect. "Excellent," said the head jailor. He got out a bucket containing the blood of previous residents of the dungeon. "Put some of this on her. Make her look like a great piece of gore. You," he said, pointing to another man. "The uniform of a captured soldier of Vendenrein is in the armory. Put it on, mount a horse, and find Wolfgang. Once that's done, tell him the prisoner is dead." The man nodded, and as his compatriot used the blood to give Elsa the appearance of having been beaten within an inch of her life, the man who was to be a soldier donned his new, fake uniform. He mounted a horse, making absolutely certain that he was wearing the king of Stanstafür's badge on his chest. When he got to the gate, a guard said, "Hmmm… king's badge. He's one of ours; let him through." The man then continued on.

Wolfgang was making his way to the fort with Jack and Anna when Jack asked, "Why don't you just fly?" "I'd draw attention to myself," replied Wolfgang, "and you wouldn't be able to catch up anyway, Jack." That was when a soldier appeared. He stopped his horse in front of Wolfgang. "Your Highness, I've news of Elsa." "It's not bad, is it?" Wolfgang asked, concerned. "I… I'm afraid it is," the man said softly. "Elsa's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Wolfgang was beside himself. He managed to stand to attention and say a curt, "Dismissed." The soldier galloped away. Wolfgang couldn't believe it. He had failed her. Anna gasped as tears fell from her eyes. Elsa had died, and Wolfgang was heartbroken. Wolfgang fell to his hands and knees as he started to tremble, crying silently. "Elsa…" he said thickly. "Why…?" As soon as he managed to sit down, he curled into a ball. "I can't believe this…" Anna held onto Wolfgang for dear life and sobbed. "Anna… d- don't cry…" Wolfgang said thickly. "You… you just worry about yourself, okay?" Anna sobbed. Jack and Elsa were no longer in love, but he still cared for her… but _God_ the _crying_! He encased himself in a block of ice and waited for things to cool down.

Ten minutes later, Wolfgang and Anna had stopped crying, and Wolfgang began to levitate. "You stay here while I burn that fortress to the _fucking ground_!" Wolfgang took off with great speed. "Wolfgang!" Anna called, but he was out of earshot. When Wolfgang reached the fortress two hours later, he transformed and crashed right inside the main gate. He drew his swords and cut the two very surprised guards down. When he'd made his way to the command center, Jack Frost stopped in front of Wolfgang, carrying Anna. Anna slid to her feet. "Wolfgang, you're not doing this without us!" Jack said. "Then shut up and fight!" he yelled. Wolfgang burst into the command center. "_Where is she_?!" he thundered. A very frightened soldier lifted his arm to point, but was killed by his commander. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Wolfgang held out his hand and narrowed his eyes. The man's body temperature started rising. "I will boil the blood in your veins," threatened Wolfgang.

"D- Dungeons…" he wheezed. "She's… in the dungeons… her body is…" "And how do I get there?" The man's blood was starting to boil now. "Take the… stairs… secret trap door… armory…" _Pop_! Every single blood vessel in the man's body ruptured from the buildup of pressure due to the evaporating blood. The man fell lifeless to the floor as hot, steaming blood poured out of him. Wolfgang made his way to the armory. Meanwhile, Jack and Anna walked into the command center. That was when Anna saw the commander's body. She screamed in fright. _"Wolfgang did that?"_ she thought. "Did… did wolfgang…" "I think so," said Jack. "See how he's steaming?" Anna held onto jack for dear life and cried. She'd never seen a dead body before, let alone one like… like _this_.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, ran down the stairs and into the dungeons. When he got there, he had to fight his way through several guards. That was when he got to the most secure room in the dungeon and met the head jailer. "And so, you've come," said the cloaked and hooded figure. "As you can see, Elsa is now a corpse. You have fought through all of these men for nothing." Wolfgang threw a fireball at the jailer, causing him to be knocked back onto the room. When Wolfgang entered the room, the spirit faded. "This chamber is warded. There will be no magic here." Wolfgang smiled. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" he said coolly. He walked around the room. "And I'm the only one with weapons, Prince Wolfgang!" the jailer said with a laugh. Wolfgang then noticed a loose brick in the wall. He pried it out of its hole and smiled. "There. Now I'm armed, too." At that moment, water gushed through the newly made hole. Wolfgang threw the brick at the jailer, hitting him in the shoulder. "What… what have you _done_?" the jailer gasped. "_This dungeon was built below the water table_!" he practically screamed. As the dungeon started to flood, Wolfgang ran to the wall and said, "Give me the damn brick!" The jailer fished for the brick, and found it five minutes later. By that time, the water was up to their knees. Wolfgang stuffed the brick back into the wall, and the water stopped.

"I'm getting out of here!" "What?" said Wolfgang; "Afraid of a little water?" "I don't want to drown!' the Jailer said, panicking. "Here! I'll nullify the wards; just… evaporate this damn water!" The jailer deactivated the ward around the room, and Wolfgang set to work, but he didn't evaporate the water. Instead, he grabbed the jailer and held him _under_ it. The jailer panicked and flailed, but eventually, he had drowned. "That's for Elsa, you son of a bitch!" he said, levitating above the water and using his powers to boil it like he'd boiled the commander's blood. When that was done, he walked over to Elsa. Elsa lay very still on the slab, and was naked except for her bra and panties. Elsa was covered in blood. Wolfgang ripped off a piece of the jailer's soaking cloak and used it as a rag, cradling Elsa's form in his arms as he wiped the blood away. That was when he felt a rush of air. It came again… and again. Slowly… rhythmically. She wasn't dead at all!

Wolfgang smiled as joyful tears came to his eyes. When Elsa had been all cleaned up, Wolfgang patted her cheek. "It's me," he said, shaking her shoulders. "I'm here, sweetheart." Elsa's eyes fluttered and opened, and she gasped softly. Wolfgang took her hand and held it. "That's right," he said softly. "I'm right here." Elsa groaned softly. "Who… who are you?" she said weakly. With those words, things got a _lot_ more complicated for Wolfgang. "Don't you remember? I'm Wolfgang von Reikelt. I'm the prince of Vendenrein, we've known each other since we were children." "What?" "Please, Elsa," said Wolfgang softly. "Try to remember." "Elsa?" Elsa said, looking around the room. "Is that… my name?" Wolfgang smiled and nodded.

Elsa didn't know why, but she felt… safe in this strange man's arms for some reason. Who was he? She knew he'd saved her, but… was he a prince? And what relationship did he have with her? Were they friends? Enemies? No… no, they weren't enemies, or she wouldn't feel like she felt now. They had to be friends, at least. Lovers, perhaps? She remembered a kiss from a man who _looked_ like the one who was holding her now… and come to think of it, she remembered having an absolutely _marvelous_ night with that same man… but that was it. This man had told her that her name was Elsa, and she _did_ now remember her name. "Where… where am I?" she asked. "You're in a dungeon. Some idiot kidnapped you. I'm rescuing you." "Can we… can we leave? Where do I live? Can you take me there?" "Of course," said Wolfgang. "Can you carry me? My… my legs don't work yet." Wolfgang smiled. "Alright. Come on, Elsa. Let's get you out of here."

Wolfgang carried Elsa to the command center, where Jack and Anna were waiting. "Well, hello there," Elsa said. "Are you friends of his?" "Elsa, come on," said Anna. "You know me." That was when something clicked. "Are you… related to me somehow?" "Yes!" Anna said with a sigh. "I'm _Anna_, your _sister_!" "She's got amnesia," said Wolfgang. Anna gasped. "No!" she whispered, shaking her head. "Did I… do something wrong?" Elsa asked, confused. "No," said Anna thickly. "It's just…" "Then why... why are you crying?" "Nevermind," said Anna. "Let's just… let's just take Elsa home." "She needs to be with me," Wolfgang said. "She feels safe with me, apparently. Come and visit anytime." "I imagine she'd want me to play at being Queen while she got her memories back, so that's what I'll do."

Wolfgang walked outside and levitated, heading for Elsa's second home, taking care not to go too fast. Elsa gasped as she threw her arms around Wolfgang. "Are we _flying_?!" she asked, surprised. "Yes," said Wolfgang. "Right, now you've got two homes. You're the queen of Arendelle, so you've got a home in the country as well as a palace just outside of the capital city." "My head hurts…" groaned Elsa. "Sorry," Wolfgang said softly. When they landed, Wolfgang walked to Elsa's bedroom and put her down on the bed gently. Elsa sighed softly as Wolfgang covered her up and cupped her face in his hand. "So…" she said softly. "I feel like… like I should know you… what did you say your name was?" "Wolfgang von Reikelt," he said softly. "And we're in love." "So _that's _why I feel so safe with you," said Elsa softly. Wolfgang kissed Elsa softly, and discovered firsthand that she remembered how to kiss. Elsa turned a pale shade of scarlet.

Wolfgang smiled as he uncovered Elsa's feet and put them in his lap. "Would you like me to rub them?" "Please." Wolfgang put Elsa's soft, beautiful feet in his lap and started to massage them lovingly. Elsa tilted her head back as a soft moan escaped her partially opened mouth. "That feels wonderful…" she moaned. Wolfgang kissed the tops, tips, and bottoms of each of Elsa's toes. Elsa wiggled her toes as she felt them being kissed. She remembered a man doing this to her once… and how good it felt. She didn't know where her next words came from… but she maoned them out just the same. "Oh, Wolfy…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The next day, Elsa was out of bed, having recovered some, but not all of her memories. Anna was in the room, and they were talking. "I'm glad you're improving," said Anna. "I am, too," said Elsa. "I remember that Wolfgang and I are in love, I remember who Jack Frost is, and some other things, but I don't think I'm ready to rule Arendelle again just yet." "I went ahead and decreased the tax rate for the lower classes. I had to increase the taxes for the nobility to compensate, but they're rich." "They can take it," said Elsa. After a few minutes of talking, Anna left the room, sipping the drink she had in her hand. Elsa decided to read, and after a few minutes of that, she heard the clicking of tooled boots coming down the hallway. "Elsa, I'm going to be gone for a while, but I should be back soon." Wolfgang then left.

Wolfgang had business in Stanstafür. He had decided that what they'd done to Elsa had crossed the line. He was going to take the fight to them. No more waiting. He went outside and took off, flying at great speed towards his enemy. An hour later, he arrived at the site of the fortress where they'd held Elsa. He ascended above a cloud, and formed a great fireball above his head. He threw it down, using all of his strength. It hurtled towards the fortress. In the fortress, the defenders looked up and saw what appeared to be a falling star…. And they couldn't stop it. Before they'd had time to scream, it slammed into the ground, vaporizing all within ten meters of the blast. The fortress was leveled. Wolfgang landed, and found that there were a hundred survivors. They stood and grasped their weapons. One soldier charged forward with a halberd, but Wolfgang simply melted the steel blade, which caused the handle to burn. The soldier screamed and dropped his weapon.

"I am Wolfgang von Reikelt. You are all mine now. If you want to live, you will do what I say." Wolfgang's eyes turned red, and the fortress crumbled. Within a few minutes, it was replaced by a citadel that was made of the same material as the armor and weapons of Wolfgang's spirit form. "My soldiers," he said, "shall have the best weapons and armor available." He thrust forth his hands and transformed the soldiers' armor and weapons. The equipment was twisted and wicked-looking, a manifestation of Wolfgang's anger. "Get to your posts," he said. When the soldiers left, Wolfgang inspected his citadel. When he was done, he went to the fortress's underground complex, where he created a fiery sanctum. His sanctum was ringed with torches that were set into the walls, and a flame within a circle was in the room's very center. Flames leapt from the circle and lines leading to it. Wolfgang stepped into the circle, and his eyes began to flame. He knelt in the circle and supported his bowed head with his right arm, which was supported by his right knee. He put his other hand behind his back, curled it into a fist, and closed his eyes. He then furrowed his eyebrows as a single thought ran through his mind: _"Burn Stanstafür."_ A few minutes later, a crystal of flame had manifested in the skies above the fortress. Fire shot upwards from the crystal, creating a loud clap of thunder, and turning the sky blood-red. The clouds, now ashen gray, blotted out the sun. When that had passed, red lightning shot down from the sky, burning all it struck. That was when the crystal detonated.

A great explosion tore open the heavens with a sound that could doubtlessly be heard all the way in Vendenrein, at least. The crystal generated a shockwave, the pressure leveling everything in its path, save the fortress. The heat from the blast burned all that the shock hadn't leveled. When the explosion was finished wreaking its havoc, all of what had once been Stanstafür was destroyed. The rivers and lakes boiled away to nothing. A once great kingdom, within the space of a few hours, had fallen.

Elsa was on a balcony at her summer estate when she saw a great flash. "What was that?" she said. "I think… I think that was Wolfgang! It came from over there!" Jack had happened upon the scene. "We have to find out if Wolfgang's alright," said Elsa frantically. Jack picked Elsa up and nodded. "Hang on!" Jack froze the air in front of him and skated across it at great speed. Two hours later, they landed. When they looked up, they saw… "The sky… it's red… and…" "Look at the ground!" Elsa cried. "I… I've never seen anything like this!" "It's… it's ash…" "We have to find Wolfgang." The pair walked northward. A few hours later, Elsa saw what appeared to be a river of lava, and it was hundreds of feet down. "How did that happen?" she whispered. Jack walked to the edge and picked up a pebble, dropping it into the river. "That's a damned long way down," he said after he heard a splash five seconds later. "And I think… I think _Wolfgang_ created that!" he said, seeing what appeared to be a citadel of fire. That was when Elsa remembered everything… what had been done to her, how Wolfgang had saved her. This was Stanstafür's doing. Could this once have been… "Stanstafür?" Elsa whispered. "He did this… he burned the kingdom out of existence!" Jack nodded in agreement… then the ledge gave way. Elsa leaped back, but jack wasn't fast enough. He grabbed hold of a strong stone that was protruding from the wall.

Elsa gasped and ran to the edge, lying on the ground. "Jack!" she cried. "Grab my hand…" He was just out of her reach. "Come on! You can make it!" "Elsa," said jack calmly. "I… I can't get to you." Elsa's eyes started to fill with tears. "What?" she said thickly. "but… but we're so close!" "Elsa, listen to me," said Jack. "I can't reach you. If you try to save me, you'll just fall in too." "Try… Try to freeze the air…" "It won't work. The lava's heat will only melt the ice." "Jack…" "I'm sorry I was so overprotective… I'm sorry I ever betrayed you for Anna. This is all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't run off with her. Wolfgang would have taken Anna back to Vendenrein, and we'd be happy… I would've been your king…" The rock started to give way. "You have to go on, Elsa," he whispered. "I hope you and Wolfgang are happy together." "No…" Elsa said thickly, starting to cry. "J… Jack…" The rock continued to slip, and it could be heard moving the soil around it. "I love you, Elsa," jack whispered, "…so much." The rock left its bounds, and Jack fell.

Elsa curled into a ball and sobbed. More than once, she thought about throwing herself into the lava. She simply stayed where she was and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she stood and dusted off her clothes. "I can't just… just sit here forever," she said thickly. She then walked to the citadel. When she got there, she found Wolfgang on a balcony, surveying the damage he'd caused. "Why…" said Elsa thickly. Wolfgang turned. "This former kingdom has fallen," said Wolfgang. "They couldn't be allowed to continue. Not after what they did to you." Elsa shook her head. "Wolfgang, I… Jack's dead. He died while we were trying to find you… he slipped and fell into…" "A necessary sacrifice for the common good." "Wolfgang…" Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes. "I… this isn't you." "Stanstafür is my enemy. They deserved to burn!" Wolfgang said angrily. "So they did. Every living thing here, except me, you and a hundred soldiers, is dead! _I hate them_!" Elsa backed away, shaking her head again. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," she said softly. "S… stop, come back! We can… we can go home; I… please don't stay here among all this… this isn't where you were meant to be! You have a life outside of vengeance, Wolfgang! Please!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wolfgang sighed. "Elsa," he said. "Think about what they did to you. Just… _think _about it for a moment!" Elsa ran over to Wolfgang and held him close. "Just…" she said thickly. "Just come back to Arendelle… please…" Wolfgang wrapped his arms around Elsa and smiled. "Oh, fine," he said. "I'm sure Stanstafür will be restored in time, probably by some other magic. But I'm keeping the fire palace, damn it!" Wolfgang and Elsa walked out of the palace, and Elsa smiled. "Glad _that's_ over," she said. "Eh, it didn't last long enough. Damn Stanstafürian bastards." Elsa and Wolfgang walked a ways before Elsa started to gasp for air. "What's wrong?" he asked jokingly. "Can't take the heat?" That was when she fainted.

Wolfgang scooped her up in his arms. "Come on, Elsa," he said with a sigh. "Let's get you out of here." He rocketed himself and Elsa back to Arendelle, landing at her country estate. He placed her on her bed gently and sat next to her, holding her hand. After a couple minutes he realized… "Oh, _fuck_, she's dehydrated!" He went to the kitchens, poured himself a glass of water, and went back to the bedroom. When he got there, Elsa was just opening her eyes. She groaned softly. "Wha… oh…" she groaned. "We're home… good…" "here, drink this before you pass out again." Elsa snatched the water from Wolfgnag's hands, and in her near delirious state, froze it. She groaned again. "Damn it…" Wolfgang took the glass, melted the ice, and put it to Elsa's lips. When it was finished, she sat up. "I feel a bit better but… I'm still thirsty. Hold on, I have an idea. She froze the air inside the glass, and Wolfgang melted it. Elsa drank it. This was repeated several times.

"Well, now that I'm hydrated," she said. "How about we head back to the palace? I think I'm ready to start ruling again." The two headed back to the palace, and Elsa sat in her throne. "Uhm… I arranged a banquet tonight," Anna said. "Oh _great_! _Food_!" Wolfgang said excitedly. That was when Wolfgang's brother walked in. "Reinhard," said Wolfgang. "Here for the banquet?" "Actually, I'm ah… here for something else." Anna grinned from ear to ear when she saw Reinhard. "Uhm… hi…" she said shyly. "Well, hello there," said Reinhard softly. "You're cute." "Wait a minute, _wait_ a minute!" Elsa said. "What happened to Kristoff?" "Kristoff? We broke up. He said he was always gone harvesting ice, and he didn't know what to do, and I agreed with him; the distance and the time he's gone… they're not to either of our liking." Reinhard smiled. "Good," he said. "You're single. Guess who's next in line for the throne of Vendenrein? And guess who's looking for a queen?" Anna said nothing, but just fainted into Reinhard's arms.

Reinhard carried Anna to a bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Sweetie?" he said, shaking her shoulders softly. He patted her cheek. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" He tilted Anna's head back and opened her mouth, checking for breathing. Reinhard felt nothing… but Anna was faking. Reinhard, not knowing this, pinched Anna's nose and breathed for her twice. On the second breath, she smirked and started to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. A surprised Reinhard returned the kiss, and when it ended, Anna was smiling. "Gotcha!" she said. "I was faking!" Reinhard chuckled. "Really now?" he said. "So you have to be unconscious before I can kiss you?" "What? Noooo!" she said, giggling. Reinhard chuckled. "Anna," he said, "you pretty little thing…" He kissed her all over, and Anna squealed in mock fright, smiling all the while.

Later, at the banquet, Wolfgang and Elsa ate heartily and talked. "Sometimes I really don't want to do what I do. It's hard running a kingdom." "No arguments there. My father says it's all he can do not to have a coronary." Elsa sighed. "God," she muttered. "I know, sweetheart," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Elsa leaned into him and smiled. After the banquet, there was a ball. Wolfgang, as he danced with Elsa, smiled. He had a surprise for her after the festivities were in full swing. When the dance floor was clear about halfway through the ball, Wolfgang stepped to the Center of the floor. "Elsa," he said. "Can you come here please?" Elsa slowly walked over to Wolfgang. She looked so beautiful in her sparkling blue dress and matching shoes. Wolfgang smiled. "I have an announcement to make," he said. "As you all know, Elsa and I love each other very much, which raises a question." Elsa looked around confused. Wolfgang took a small box out of his pocket. "Elsa," he said, opening it and standing straight. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
